


Emotional Connection

by sixsclassic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Relationships, Hopeless Romantics, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, M/M, Unknown feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Jon and Daenerys have been going out for quite some time, she’d become quite close to his family and it was great but unknown to Jon, his girlfriend began to understand his siblings a bit better he does.





	Emotional Connection

Jon propped himself against the head rest of his bed, still exhausted from the football game the previous evening. Robb and him both were star athletes on the team. Their sister whom is in tenth grade is flyer for the cheerleading team and Jon’s girlfriend, Daenerys, or Dany as she prefers to be called, is the captain to the cheerleading team. Meanwhile their youngest sister, Arya, is a star soccer player already even though she’s a freshmen. Jon had scored a fair number of touchdowns in the game, allowing their team to continue playing into the off season.

He’d crashed around midnight after getting home from the game and he doubted most of his siblings made it home considering Sansa was probably with Dany and some of the girls from the cheer team, Arya basically preferred to stay with the Hound. And Robb, well Jon had no clue where he ended up half the time. He finally rolled out of bed as he mother knocked on the door and informed him that his girlfriend had come to visit.

“What does Dany want this early?” Jon remarked as he moved himself from his bed, while his door burst open and his cheerful girlfriend let herself in. “Good morning my love.” Dany smiles brightly as Jon couldn’t help but smile at his girl. “Hello my queen.” Jon replies, pressing a loving kiss upon her lips as Dany pokes his stomach.

“Put a shirt on, Stark. I don’t want your parents thinking anything cheeky is going on in here.” Dany pouts as the eldest Stark rolled his eyes. He retrieved a gray hoodie from his closet as his fair haired girlfriend sat herself on the bed. “So what brings you to my family’s residence this early?” Jon asks as he leaned down to Dany’s height. 

“It’s regarding your siblings.” Dany answers as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Jon scrunched his eyebrows as he asks, “Now what have they done this time?” 

Dany chuckles and pats his cheek, “Nothing my love, but I do know some things in regrets to them.” she explains as Jon tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?” He questions as Dany begins to explain, “So I know you’ve been dealing with a lot in defending Robb since he came out and you’re doing an amazing job of being an older brother, but I know who likes him an-“

“Wait? You know who likes Robb?” Jon asks, feeling a bit excited after knowing that it had been hard for Robb since he came out to everyone and not all of their football team had been completely understanding. Probably the hardest part of it all was how distant his best friend, Theon, had become after Robb telling him in private. “Mhm.” Dany nods with a slight grin, she’d been very involved in the family since she and Jon has begun going out about three years ago and had become close with the entire family. Mainly his little sisters whom adore her. 

“Please do tell. I won’t tell Robb but I really want to know.” Jon insists as Dany pats his shoulder and chuckles, “Now you must prepare yourself for all of this because all of these events occurred on the same night,” Jon nodded his head, “So at your homecoming party last week. Well there was all that drinking and fun so I was talking with Theon and you always know how I don’t like to get too drunk, I’m basically the mother of the group. But I was talking to Theon and he came out to me and told me that he had feelings for Robb and didn’t know how to express them. He probably would’ve if I didn’t call his older sister to take him after one too many shots of liquid courage.” Dany explains as Jon’s eyes stayed rather wide, his mouth going to open as Dany shushed him, “But there’s more, whom do you want to hear about first? Sansa or Arya? Because they had some interesting things happen at that party.” 

“Um Sansa?” Jon asks, not too sure he wanted to hear about what she was going to say about either of his sisters. “So San, well she was drinking with Margaery of course and those two are super close but like closer than I thought because I caught them making out in the bathroom and Sansa was in a flood of tears when I caught them but I don’t really think she remembers now. But she seemed so embarrassed to get too close to Margarey now but I bet you that Margarey was a little bit sober and she remembers everything, that girl has too. I’ve known Margarey for a long time and she’s not one too get drunk and I’ve known she’s been out of the closet for a while.” Dany continues as Jon’s mouth as a gap. He knew there was something up with his sister for a while now but he wasn’t too sure of what it could be. “Now this is starting to make sense, all of this with them. But you said something about Arya? What about her?” 

“Oh dear, she’s got it worst of all.” Dany says, “You know Gendry?” Jon nodded his head a bit as Dany continued, “Let’s just say that tree house isn’t just a place where kid things are done and your baby sister isn’t much a child anymore but a woman.” Jon was probably the most shocked for this one, Gendry was in his grade, an eighteen year old and Arya was only fourteen. He couldn’t not believe it. “You’re telling me that him and my sister...” Jon says as Dany’s nod confirmed what he was inferring. 

“I’m going to kill that fucker.” Jon protests as he went to stand and Dany caught his arm. “I promised Arya that I wouldn’t tell anyone of this and I have a plan to propose to you.” Dany says as Jon sat back on his bed. 

“And what would that be?” Jon questions as he eyes met Dany’s. 

“Well I want to try to get your siblings with everyone whom they like and vis versa. And I shall need your help with this.”


End file.
